fanmadepokemonglazedfandomcom-20200213-history
Legendary Pokemons
Legendary Pokémon (Japanese: 伝説のポケモン Legendary Pokémon) are a group of incredibly rare and often very powerful Pokémon, featured prominently in the legends and myths of the Pokémon world. Mythical Pokémon are a related but separate group of Pokémon, which are usually event-exclusive. Apart from Japanese or Korean media, Mythical Pokémon were considered to be Legendary Pokémon prior to Generation V. No explicit criteria defines what makes a Pokémon a Legendary Pokémon. Instead, the only way to identify a Pokémon as belonging to this group is through statements from official media, such as the games or anime. Legendary Pokémon Locations at the game: * 'Mew '- After defeating Blake at Tunod League, return to the top floor of Fusion Labs. You will find Mew there. Having an empty space in your party will allow Mew to join your team. * 'Mewtwo '- After defeating Seven Gym Leaders in Johto (Falkner, Morty, Jasmine, Simon, Bugsy, Brian, and Silver), a Dragonite will approach you on Route 44, providing information on how to get into New Island, where Mewtwo can be found. Go to the dock in Olivine City, interact with the water, and use dive. You will end up on New Island. Go into the building and find Mewtwo at the end. You will find a team of pokemon that are the same as yours, but with moves they acquired through leveling up. After defeating them, Mewtwo will fight you himself, giving you the chance to capture him. * 'Heatran '- After defeating Kris (Champion of Johto League), head to the peak of Victory Road (at Johto League) and speak to Lance. He will ask you to meet him at the train station in Goldenrod city. Head to the train station and talk to Lance. A mine cart will come rolling along and you get to ride it. Head north into Mt. Silver. Use Rock Climb to go up then go east and go down. Head west on the tracks into the next area and pick up the magnet. Head back and go south then east and use Rock Climb. Follow that path and you will climb down twice then head into the next area where you will climb up once more. Follow the path into the next place and go all the way north where you get to capture Heatran. (You now have one of the prerequisites to catching Groudon!) * 'Dialga '- After completing the Penthouse Sidequest, travel east of Chocco Town. When you get close to the correct spot, the Adamant Cave will open up, where you can battle Dialga. * 'Palkia '- After completing the Penthouse Sidequest, travel to Spatial Sea. When you get close to the correct spot, the Lustrous Cave will open up, where you can battle Palkia. * 'Giratina '- After completing the Penthouse Sidequest, travel to Haunted Seaway. When you get close to the correct spot, the Griseous Cave will open up, where you can battle Giratina. * 'Reshiram '- After defeating Blake at Tunod League, the back area of Mt. Furnace becomes accessible. Reshiram can be found here * 'Zekrom '- After defeating Blake at Tunod League, the roof of the Oceanview Power Plant becomes accessible. Zekrom can be found here. * 'Kyurem '- After defeating Blake at Tunod League, a secret area of Icicle Tunnel becomes accessible. Kyurem can be found here. Taking Kyurem to the Blackwhite Ruins inside of Mt. Mortar will allow you to change it's form to White or Black Kyurem. Note that this is not a perfect forme change; All that is preserved is level. Moves taught to it will be lost, EVs will be reset, and IVs will be randomized. * 'Articuno '- After defeating Soul at Rankor League, go to the peak of Mt. Frozon and you will encounter Articuno (Iceplume from Kyurem required) * 'Zapdos '- After defeating Soul at Rankor League, o to the peak of Mt. Dyno and you will encounter Zapdos (Thunderplume from Zekrom required) * 'Moltres '- After defeating Soul at Rankor League, go to the peak of Mt. Tritorch and you will encounter Moltres (Fireplume from Reshiram required)